


feel this

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaching over and grabbing Erica’s hand he says, “Pull over, babe.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel this

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: berica + We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop to feel the rain?

They’re heading home from a training session at Derek’s place. Boyd remembers the first time he stepped in the loft. It didn’t quite feel like home, didn’t smell like pack yet, but he had a good feeling about it. Not like the old Hale house that smelled of death. The loft was full of life and the sense of hope permeated throughout.

Reaching over and grabbing Erica’s hand he says, “Pull over, babe.”

Erica chances a quick glance at her boyfriend. It’s absolutely pouring down rain and she’s moving at a slow crawl in her mother’s borrowed car. “I’m doing just fine. We can make it home.”

“Come on. Please? I want to feel the rain,” Boyd tells her.

Erica slows the car, but only to take stock of her boyfriend. “You okay?”

The dry look Boyd gives her is enough to know that he’s telling the truth. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop to feel the rain?” she questions.

He brings her hand up to his lips to place a soft kiss to her palm and looking into her eyes asks, “Please?”

That’s how they found themselves on the side of the road, near the old Hale house, dancing and laughing in the pouring down rain. The thunder and lightning only added to the rhythm of their dance.

_He never looked more alive,_  Erica thought.

 


End file.
